<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mask Off by slotumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078423">Mask Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn'>slotumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Loneliness, Love Potion/Spell, Possessive Behavior, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Touch-Starved, Yandere, but so is lysithea, claude is once again kind of creepy, or well borderline yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't go."</p><p>"I've been so <i>lonely,</i> Lys."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme, Slotumn Portfolio</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mask Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the <a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?style=site&amp;thread=2194248">kink meme</a>. A.K.A. Enough wholesome Lysiclaudes, time to get back on the creepy shit! (Although this one's pretty tame compared to other stuff I've written lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't go."</p><p>Claude wrapped his arms around her before she could even roll over on the bed.</p><p>"We have war council, Claude," Lysithea muttered, voice groggy from sleep.</p><p>"Ah, yes, war council," he landed a kiss on her jaw. "Fuck the war council. I'm staying here with you."</p><p>She frowned. "You're the leader of the Alliance, Claude."</p><p>"Not right now," he landed more kisses on her neck, "not with you."</p><p>As irresponsible as that statement was, Lysithea couldn't help also finding it-- rather sweet.</p><p>It was only because of the spell, but still.</p><p>"You know we're going to have to go get food eventually," she said, kissing his forehead.</p><p>"Guess we will...but I really hate it when you have to," his fingers squeezed her wrists a little too tight, "interact with people other than me."</p><p>She glanced at his face, expecting to see his mouth quirked up into a joking grin, and saw it pressed into a straight, neutral line instead.</p><p>"Interacting with people is a normal part of daily life, Claude."</p><p>"Mmh, yep, and I hate it," he repeated, biting down on her neck and eliciting a small squeak. "I think you should stop wearing that choker. Maybe people will figure out who you belong to then."</p><p>For a brief moment, Lysithea felt something sink.</p><p>"Did you sleep well?" she changed the subject to the first thing she could think of.</p><p>Claude finally smiled. "Better than I have in a long time, thanks to you."</p><p>"...That's good to hear."</p><p>For the next few moments, the only sounds in the room were the slightest noises from a long kiss that left her breathless.</p><p>"It's amazing, how much difference it makes to have you with me here," he murmured. "I'm usually afraid of going to sleep, you know?"</p><p>"Nightmares?"</p><p>"Hm, more like paranoia," he pointed at the dagger at his nightstand. "That...I usually keep that under my pillow."</p><p>She let him bury his face into the crook of her neck.</p><p>"I've been so <em>lonely</em>, Lys."</p><p>His voice was raw. Genuine. Overwhelmingly sincere.</p><p>So much so that it made her freeze up.</p><p>"It's been years since I've so much as properly hugged another person-- years since anybody's <em>cared</em> about me--"</p><p>"That's not true," she managed to whisper out. "We-- I care about you. Always have."</p><p>He paused to look at her and stroke her face with a soft smile, so that must have been the correct answer.</p><p>"Point is, sleeping alone for years really fucks a person up," he continued. "That's why I want you to be with me every night from here on."</p><p>"Every night..."</p><p>"And every second of the day. With me and nobody else."</p><p>A hand began kneading her thighs.</p><p>"Doesn't that sound nice?" </p><p>---</p><p>Lysithea undid the spell while he was passed out, clinging to her like the end of a cliff, then fell asleep herself. When she woke up again, it was a little past noon, and the space next to her on the sheets had long since cooled off.</p><p>She ignored or dodged any questions about why she was late, got back into the rhythm nonchalantly, as though nothing unusual happened the night before (and the morning earlier).</p><p>It didn't hurt to take a page out of Claude's book, sometimes. </p><p>"Slow day, huh?" he teased, when they finally got within proximity of each other again at the dining hall.</p><p>"I've accomplished everything I needed to today, so, no," she retorted. "Peach sorbet, please. Thank you."</p><p>Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Claude's gaze flash.</p><p>Later that evening, he came to her room again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09">My twitter</a>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>